Sweet Lullaby
by WindyDays
Summary: Both girls loved them. They wanted to help them. One boy was afraid of facing his past, and the other was afraid getting hurt again. [Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven]
1. Whisper to Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, or anything that is related to them.

* * *

_**Sweet Lullaby**_

_Chapter One_

**_-Whisper to Me-_**

'_Whisper to me…say that you love me'  
_

Sad emerald orbs stared out to the heavens, looking at the dark clouds that loomed over the city. She observed how each and every one of them moved cautiously at their own speed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of lightning illuminate her surroundings, followed by a deep rumble of thunder. Soon, she felt warm raindrops touch her skin as they fell from the sky.

A small smile edged across Starfire's features upon feeling the sweet sensations throughout her skin. It almost seemed like the pain had disappeared. She felt consolation as the light rain enveloped her with its tender touch. Starfire closed her jade eyes and let the tears that she had held in for so long to escape.

Images of him replayed over and over in her mind. His presence entranced her; it drove her crazy. His words always caused a cold shiver to run down her spine; his tender touch made her melt. Starfire felt vulnerable around him. Robin made her feel things that she never expected to experience.

She loved him.

She wanted to tell him; it was eating her alive,but she knew it was not appropriate to tell him at a time like this. The days were getting darker. More battles were being fought with enemies, leaving them tired with fatigue. There was no ending to the constant fights that they had every day.

Starfire watched as her teammates isolated themselves from the group. When the titans were not battling with villains, they spent most of their time within their rooms. The tower became more silent during the last few days. Starfire deeply missed the constant arguments that Beast Boy had with Cyborg over tofu along with Raven's sarcastic remarks.

She missed Robin.

He wasn't the same anymore. Lately, he was more quiet around everyone especially Starfire. Something was bothering him. She knew that the cause of his attitude had to do with the mysterious past that he hid from her. He was the type of person who would keep everything inside of him. It hurt her to know that he didn't trust her enough. Weren't they best friends?

The young titan tried her best to remain optimistic for her team and for Robin, but it was starting to be a burden for her. Starfire constantly tried to make them participate together in various activities that she had planned for them to do. Her plans would fail all the time. Nobody was in the mood anymore. The joy that she felt was abandoning her. She was not the same.

The teen had no strength to keep her friends united. She felt terrible to see everyone breaking apart without being able to do something about it. It was all too much for her.

"Starfire?" She froze at the sound of her name. It was him.

"Hello friend Robin." She turned and tried her best to smile at the young man. He didn't need to know about her sorrow; he had more important things to worry about.

"Starfire, I was looking everywhere for you. We were all worried about you. I thought something badhad happened to you." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Starfire tried to desperately ignore the pounding in her chest. "I am very sorry Robin. I just came to the roof to think about things. I needed to be outside with the nature of mother."

He chuckled lightly and stated, "Its mother nature Star."

She turned and gazed at him. Robin stared down at her eyes as his fingertips gentlycaressed her left cheek. When he touched her,his fingers felt slippery. She couldn't resist giving him a sad smile.

"Starfire, are you all right?" He questioned.

He was close…too close. She was completely enticed by his aura. Different emotions swirled within her mind. She felt the warmth of his breath against her skin. Starfire saw how his gaze pierced through her soul. She stared at his mask wondering what lay behind it. What color were those eyes of his? What was he feeling at this moment?

"You can tell me anything Star." He murmured soothingly. "You perfectly know that I'm here for you."

She sighed before responding, "What kind of past do you hide from me?"

She watched as his body tensed; he removed his hand from her cheek. Starfire was perfectly aware that he wasn't delighted to hear her question, but she needed to know what troubled him. "What happened to make you so distant?"

"Star…please do not ask me that question." He whispered softly. "It is something I can't tell you."

"Robin…we are friends. It is my duty to help you in your time of need." She insisted.

"Star, there are things that are not meant to be known." He told her.

"You are only causing yourself more pain!" She cried out to him. "Can't you see how worried I am? I can't bear to see a friend of mine in this condition."

"You have no clue of what happened to me." He replied coldly. "You have no idea how it feels to see your life fall down to pieces."

Starfire saw how Robin was clenching his fists together. She was immensely hurt by the tone of voice that he used against her.

"In order to understand what you have suffered, I must know what you went through. I want to help you Robin. That is why I am your best friend." She choked out.

Both stood as an uncomfortable silence overcame them. Starfire barely noticed that the rain had stopped falling. A chilly breeze blew between the two, making Starfire shiver as she felt its icy touch.

Suddenly, she felt warmth as Robin pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his figure, trying to savor the moment. Utter blisstook overher being as he held her in an embrace.

"Star," he spoke softly into her ear, "I value your friendship very much. I know you want to help me, but I just can't tell you. It is something that I must face alone."

He backed awayfrom her. "But Rob-" Starfire stopped talking as his finger touched her lips.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Robin turned and walked toward the door. He opened it and went back into the tower.

As he shut the door, Starfire fell on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Robin, if you only knew how much I loved you." The teen whimpered as the wind blew her words out into the horizon.

_**  
To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am delighted to present all of you my new story. It is way different from the other ones that I've written. Even thoughI love seeing the cheerful side of Starfire, I wanted to write a story revealinga more serious sideto her. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm almost finished with the second chapter.

Reviews will always be welcomed, and any kind of criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.

_**WindyDays**_


	2. I'll Be Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, or anything that is related to them.

_**

* * *

**__**Sweet Lullaby**_

_Chapter Two_

**_-I'll be here -_**

'_I'll be here waiting, until you come to me. '_

She always found him there, sitting at the rooftop. Through a small creak in the door, she would watch him stare at the view that lay in front of him. Soon, his gaunt figure would shake violently. He would gather his two legs and bury his head in them, letting out muffled cries of pain.

It terrified her to see him in this state of pure anguish. Never in her mind would she picture him like this. He was not the type of person that would cry. He was the type that would smile and make nauseating jokes that always annoyed her. It wrecked Raven apart to see Beast Boy in this condition.

Ever since Terra left, he pulled himself apart from everyone. Beast Boy built a wall around himself; he wouldn't let anyone get near him anymore. He was scared of getting hurt again; he was afraid of feeling the pain.

Raven didn't want Beast Boy to do this to himself. He shouldn't be living in his own world of darkness like she did.

Raven parted herself from everyone to not hurt the people she loved; she wasn't meant to feel anything because that would only lead them to their own destruction. She didn't want to risk their lives for her emotions.

However, Beast Boy deserved to be happy. Unlike her, he had the right to enjoy the pleasures of life.

Raven was tired of watching him cry almost every day. She had to do something. He needed someone to offer him comfort; he needed a shoulder to cry on. Beast Boy needed a friend, and Raven was willing enough to help him through his suffering.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out into the freezing cold. She slightly shivered and saw him furiously wipe his tears with his hands. Raven approached him cautiously and sat beside him.

"Hey Raven. What are you doing here?" Beast Boy murmured softly not even glancing at the girl next to him.

"I came to see if you were fine." She spoke to him calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've never been better." He responded sarcastically.

"You're lying Beast Boy." Raven watched him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him close his eyes in frustration.

"Then why do you ask!" Beast Boy snapped at Raven. "Why do you ask if you already know the condition I'm in?"

"Beast Boy I-"

"Just leave, Raven." He replied bitterly.

He had never spoken to her in this way. Usually, it was Raven that behaved in this manner toward Beast Boy. It surprised her to have him speak in such a cold way.

She felt hurt by his behavior towards her.

'_Now you know how Beast Boy feels when you treat him this way.'_

She turned to see him and realized that the voice was right. When something was wrong with her, Beast Boy would try to help her. He tried anything to make her smile and laugh, but she always ignored him. Raven would snap at him, and tell him to leave her alone. She treated him badly.

'_You have to help him. He needs you now more than ever.'_

"Beast Boy, you can't do this." She whispered, "You can't keep everything to yourself."

He turned towards her, and Raven noticed that the spark his emerald eyes usually gave off was gone. "Why?" He said coolly. "You do that all the time. I don't see why you would even bother to tell me that."

"You should try listening to your own advice." Beast Boy added angrily.

The pale teen desperately tried to control the anger that was starting to seethe within her.

'_Raven, remember the state he is in. Don't lose your patience…don't let rage take over.'_

"This is not about me, Beast Boy." Raven tried to respond evenly but her tone of voice came out rather harsh. "It's about you; you need help."

The changeling held her gaze for a few moments and turned his head to view the sea ahead of him. "I don't need your help, Raven."

Something burst inside of Raven; the anger she had tried to contain escaped. "I can't believe I even considered helping you! I was tired of watching you cry over _Terra _almost every day!"

An uncomfortable silence overwhelmed them both. Raven's violet eyes watched him. He was registering everything she had told him. His face turned into a fierce look.

'_You shouldn't have said her name, Raven.'_

The changeling glared at her with his cold jade eyes and hissed, "Don't you ever say her name again." Then, he grumbled, "_She _is nothing to me now."

"How can she be nothing to you Beast Boy!" She exclaimed, "You haven't yet forgotten her."

"What happens to me is none of your business." He stated. "I can't see why you are even trying to help me."

"It's all about pity, isn't it?" The changeling continued callously. "You must feel bad because I'm suffering, right?"

Raven couldn't believe his words. This wasn't the Beast Boy she knew. He was showing her a darker part of him.

'_You thought you knew him, Raven, but you really don't.'_

"Of all people, you should know that I wouldn't feel sympathy towards anyone." She told him.

"I don't think I know you anymore, Raven." Beast Boy told her as he stood up from his place. "You don't understand the fact that I want to be left alone. I thought that you would comprehend that, but it seems to me that you don't."

The pale titan also got up from her position, and she gazed at his forest eyes from her violet orbs. "I do understand you Beast Boy, and it's more than you think. That is the reason why I want to at least try to help you. I know how it feels to be alone."

Raven saw something flicker within his emerald green eyes, but it quickly vanished. "You never let me help you, Raven. You always refused my attempts of letting you out of your shell. Why should I listen to you?"

With the words spoken, he turned around and left Raven alone at the rooftop, pondering the answers to his question.

'_Why should I help him? Why did I even bother in offering him my hand?'_

Unbeknownst to her, the answer lad been there standing a few moments ago.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your reviews were wonderful! They meant so much to me! Thank you for all the support. I greatly appreciate it.

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you for the help! I'm grateful for yougiving me such information on Raven's emotions.It really helped me in this chapter. You're the best!

I hopeeveryone enjoyed this chapter.

Keep reviewing! Reviews are always welcomed!

_**WindyDays**_


End file.
